The culture of cells is currently undertaken to produce small and large quantities of cells and cell-secreted products, such as growth factors, enzymes, hormones, monoclonal antibodies, interferons, interleukins, vaccines, diagnostics, and viral vectors. A variety of commercially available membrane-based cell culture devices are available for the culture of mammalian ceils that have been adapted to suspension culture. A growing number of industrially important cells, however, are anchorage-dependent. Existing membrane-based devices lack the proper materials for adherent cell attachment and have sub-optimal surface areas. The membrane based roller bottle (MBRB) is a practical, cost effective culture device designed to meet this need and improve culture productivity. The MBRB combines the simplicity of the traditional roller bottle with membrane-based attributes. In the proposed Phase II studies, the MBRB will be optimized for the production of anchorage-dependent cells, cell-secreted products, and cellular transduction. Specific aims include a thorough mechanical design investigation followed by on-site and off-site application testing. The commercialization of a membrane-based family of research and clinical scale roller bottle devices is expected to lead to a more efficient use of biotechnology resources. At the completion of Phase II, the MBRB will be targeted to manufacturers of small and mid-scale culture devices for the production of cells or cell products for diagnostic and therapeutic applications.